Jade's Reality
by Irisgurl1234
Summary: Jade is sick and tired of her life. She needs a distorted reality to hide herself in for a while. When she stumbles into something greater than she can handle, it comes down to love. Can she lose herself in all that isn’t real, or does she yo-yo back t
1. Chapter 1

Jade's Reality

**Summary: **Jade is sick and tired of her life. She needs a distorted reality to hide herself in for a while. When she stumbles into something greater than she can handle, it comes down to love. Can she lose herself in all that isn't real, or does she yo-yo back to reality she's always known leaving the one thing that makes her complete behind?

* * *

Chapter 1.

_4:45_

It was too early for any sane person to be getting up, but, then again when have I been sane? I've been born into this role that isn't me. I take my hour long shower and use all my beauty products and look in the wall mirror.

The person in the mirror isn't me.

You see she has the most fakest blonde hair with frosted highlights, and a crisp orangey tan, due to the tanning salon. Her frame is sleek and thin thanks to the many hours in the gym, along with a mani and pedi. But in the inside she wants to have the black hair with the blood red tint. She wants to wear black and shirts with band names on it, without having being called emo. And her orange tan can go, along with her perfect French manicured nails that are dying to be painted black. But you see Jade can never be that person without her parents claiming she's the devil and disowning her.

She can never be the real Jade.

I can't ever be the real me. It's sad really. I can't say what I want to say, do what I want to, be who I wan to. I follow everyone else, just like good little Jade is supposed to. But I'm ready for a change. I mean nothing drastic that'll kill my parents, like the piercing I've been wanting since I was 13, but maybe step out of the box my life is in. I decided to take life art classes. For all of you who don't know what that is, you sketch people who are nude. Don't say it's perverted, because it's not. I mean would Michelangelo be where he is if he didn't sculpt nude people?

I think not.

So every Monday I skip a ride with Rick. Rick is my quarter-back boyfriend. I'm the head cheerleader, isn't that so cute? Not. Red-Neck-Rick is what I like to call him in my head. All he cares about is football, getting girls, partying, and more football. But back to life art classes, I'm sure you get the point. I skip a ride with Rick and walk to the National Art Museum in Downtown. It's not the safest thing because I have to take alleyways to get there; I can't let anyone see me and spread rumors. Sure I've met the occasional hobo but nothing risky. That's why I have pepper spray and a trusty cell, just in case.

God forbid I try to take care of myself.

But today was a Monday and I had something to look forward too. I looked through my closet trying to find something 'suitable' to wear. I ended up with a jean mini skirt and a hot pink Abercrombie tank-top. I thought about wearing heels but thought better of it because I'd be walking today. To complete my Abercrombie ensemble I threw on a pair of white flip-flops. I didn't even bother wearing underwear; all the girls are doing it now days. So in order for me to "fit-in" underwear-less I go to my hell on Earth, school.

"Jade, breakfast is ready!" Fran my fifty year old maid called right in schedule. Fran is my mother, well not technically but she raised me while mother and father went on endless vacations. Vacations from what I'll never know.

Because my parents never worked a day in their lives, they are both heirs to their FATHERS money, not their own. But do they care? No. They are always giddy partying with useless people who don't matter. But let's get back to breakfast, shall we.

I walked down the main staircase and hummed my way to the kitchen. On the island was a bowl of oatmeal. I'm on a special diet, thanks to mother. Even while she's away she manages to ruin what I have. Which is everything, but it means nothing. I sit down and poke at the mushy glob. My stomach grumbled. I sighed at forced a spoonful of the mushy glob into my mouth. It was sweetened with sugar. Thank God for Fran! I finished of the oatmeal and headed for the door.

Rick was sitting in his red pick-up fixing his hair. I walked to his truck and hopped in the passenger's side.

"Good morning Jade. Don't we look hot today?" He was looking at me up and down, lingering at my legs. He placed his hand on my inner thigh and I started freaking out. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I h-have my p-period!" His face turned from lust to disgust in an instant. What a turn-off, I laughed to myself. He was going to be the last guy that touched me. I'm against giving it up, unless you're sure. And I was sure that Rick wasn't getting it.

The ride to school was quite. Rick got the message that he wasn't touching me, and I'm sure in his head he was plotting to get me drunk or something. I stepped out of truck and Rick came around. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and everything was back to normal. Only I hated normal.

* * *

_3:00 pm_

I started towards Liberty St. Happy school was finally over, and I was out of its clutches. I turned to the right and into the back alleyway of Pizzaro's Pizza. It was a long narrow path that lead one block off of the museum. I hauled my backpack which weighed a ton because of all the art supplies that was stored in it. I grabbed my I-Pod out of my purse and tuned out to Hawthorne Heights and Flyleaf.

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

(I'm So Sick- Flyleaf)

The words were speaking to me as a paced down the alley. The song was ending; I looked down and saw the battery was almost dead. _Shit. _If I wanted to listen to music on the way back I had to turn it off. I had a good fifteen minutes before I got to the street that lead to the museum. So I walked in silence, until I heard voices ahead.

"You have it?" Oh great I walked in on a drug dealing. I should've turned around but I felt the urge to stay where I was and listen.

"Yea, AB Positive just like you asked." Was that a new drug? The first thing that came to mind was blood, but why would he be buying blood. The voices became muffled like they were walking a way. I stepped forward.

_Crack._

I looked down and saw glass. I had just given myself away.

"Hey whose there," I turned around and began running. My bag was too heavy and was slowing me down. I glanced back and saw two hooded figures chasing me at inhumanly speed. I was going to get caught, I dropped my bag and yelled, "Take it, I have money in it." I kept on running until I was at the halfway point in the alley. I looked back and saw no one. I paused and took a breath. I sat down on the muddy bricks and reached for my purse. My cell was still there, I called Rick.

"H-e--llo," Rick's voice was slurred. I dead give away he was drunk and useless. So I hung up and called Fran.

"Dagger Residence,"

"Fran I need your h-,"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because my cell was snatched out of my hand.

Then blackness.

* * *

**A/N- Well this is my new story. I needed a break from Twins and decided to create my own Vamp story. I want to be very exact with Jade's Reality so expect a lot of links to things that are in the story!**

**Btw- I love Hawthorne Heights and Flyleaf! I actually love everything! (Music wise) I'm a hip-hop, country, emo, pop, rock kinda chick! Not only in music but in style too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap-

"_H-e--llo," Rick's voice was slurred. I dead give away he was drunk and useless. So I hung up and called Fran._

"_Dagger Residence," _

"_Fran I need your h-," _

_I didn't even get to finish my sentence because my cell was snatched out of my hand._

_Then blackness._

Chapter 2.

I had a pounding sensation in my head. I blinked a couple of times, but everything was blurry. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. The room I was in was a hot pink. It had fuzzy this and a feathered that. I felt like I was five all over again.

And suddenly I remembered what happened.

I panicked. I tried to put the pieces together but I couldn't. I looked down, my clothes were different. They were men's clothing, an x-large black t-shirt and huge gray sweats. I suddenly wished I had underwear. I paced the room back and forth thinking if I should leave. I had a decision; I was going to sneak out.

I gently turned the knob of the light pink door. I peaked out. The hallway was normal. It even had pictures of children along the walls. The Oriental rug looked worn with age and the paint on the walls was chipping slightly. But I knew this was a normal family's home. The kind I've always wanted.

I tipped toed down a narrow staircase that was at the center of the hallway I was in. I noticed all the windows of the house had the shades down, refusing to let an ounce of light through. The couches, in what I assumed to be the living room, were puke green leather that looked a couple years old. On the coffee table were a few out-dated fashion magazines that I was familiar with. I stepped on something fuzzy. It was the rug. I wasn't wearing shoes.

_Creak._

The stairs made a light creaking sound as tall, medium built guy, which looked somewhat my age, walked down. His hair was jet black and just reached his ears. I could see he had some tattoos. They looked tribal. Could he be in a gang?

I was frozen; I couldn't even think what to do. Run. Impossible this guy has caught me before and I'm sure he'll do it again. Scream. And cause attention and get the guy pissed, heck no. Speak. I couldn't think let alone speak at the moment. So I stood there staring at him. He turned and noticed me. He looked more startled then I was.

"Hey," Hey. He kidnaps me and he says hey. Maybe I have a chance of escaping this guy. "You hit your head pretty hard; I wasn't expecting you to get up for a while."

I stared at him for a while before coming up with something suitable to say, to my kidnapper, who was being friendly, who acts like nothing was wrong and we were friends. "Why am I here?"

He turned serious. "You heard things you weren't supposed to hear. And I couldn't let you expo-" I cut him off.

"I didn't hear anything except 'AB Positive', okay. I swear I didn't hear anything." My eyes started to water.

"Look I don't want to keep you here, but since I thought you heard something I had to. Don't cry. I'll get you home." I felt truth in his words. I should be scared out of my mind, but I wasn't. I felt calm and glad to get out of this situation.

"Thank you." I mustered up. He led me to the kitchen. It was basic, stove, fridge, cabinets, table. He asked me if I wanted something to drink, I was parched so I accepted.

"So, I'm Kegan." He said handing me the glass of sink water.

"Jade," I paused to take a sip. "Where am I?" He looked at me and I saw his hazel eyes peering through his long eyelashes.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I was confused. I mean he said he was taking me home, right? So why can't I know where we are?

"Just trust me." I scuffed. Ok I already trusted him to take me home, now I have to trust him on why he can't tell me where I am.

I changed the subject before I said something to piss him off. "Whose room was I in?" I was actually curious.

"My sister, Quianna, she's five. And should be home soon."

"Oh," I bet I was blushing at the next question. "Do you mind if I ask who changed me?"

Kegan suddenly started blushing. He looked flustered; I didn't need to hear an answer I already knew. "I-I hope you don't mind. I-I-I couldn't leave you m-muddy on my sister's bed." The conversation turned awkward.

"It's ok. I mean just as long as you didn't try anything. I'm guessing you've seen people in the nude before." I was embarrassed.

"Yeah," It was silent for awhile. I finally asked him about his parents.

"They passed a few months ago. It's just me and Quianna now."

"I'm sorry. It must be difficult to take care of a five year old." I'm guessing that's why he was a drug dealer. He only looks eighteen, and I think his occupation pays.

"Sometimes, but it's worth it to keep Quianna with me." He looked sentimental and I felt sorry for him. It must be hard. So I did something the normal Jade wouldn't do, I walked over to him and hugged him. He smelt like Axe body spary, unlike Red-Neck-Rick who smelled like BO 24-7. Kegan was warm and comforting. I reliantly pulled away after a few seconds.

"I haven't been hugged in ages. And to make it even weirder I'm being hugged by someone I kidnapped." Kagan said laughing. I giggled because it was true.

I smiled at watching Kegan laugh. He had shiney white teeth people would kill for.

I know longer thought of Kegan as a kidnapper. He helped me I guess to see that even if you did bad things you weren't a bad person.

I liked him.

* * *

_How glad the many millions of timothys and williams  
Would be to capture me  
But you had such persistence,  
You wore down my resistance  
I fell, and it was swell_

You're my big and brave and handsome romeo  
How I won you, I shall never, never know

It's not that you're attractive  
But, oh, my heart grew active  
When you came into view

I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and night-time,  
Hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion

Could you coo?  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
'cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

(instrumental break)

Could you coo?  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share?  
The world will pardon my mush  
'cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you

Yes, I've got a crush, my baby, on you 

(Ella Fitzgerald "I've Got A Crush on You")

* * *

**A/N- So Jade is falling for Kegan, sort-of. Just wait to see what I have planned. BTW Kegan is NOT a vamp. You'll learn the story behind him soon enough! I'll have Ch3 out before school starts for me I promise!**


End file.
